Crew of the Axe Chronicles : In Memoriam
by Super-nanny
Summary: Before leaving to join the AxeHead pirate crew, young doctor, Kirsty, has still one more thing she has to do..


**Disclaimer: these character belong to me, Crew of the Axe story, and some characters belong to kilnorc **

**Crew of the Axe Chronicles - In Memoriam **

_Will you guys join my crew?_

These were the words that echoed through the young doctor's, Kirsty Chambers, mind as she stood in her house, packing up some stuff. In the past couple of days, she had met some strange new people, and helped one of them break free from her old crew. Upon which a man who called him himself 'Axe', asked all three of them to join his crew.

Kirsty stopped for a moment, pushing back some of her dark blonde hair away from her green eyes and looking down at the things she had just packed then at the nearest window, looking out onto the sea view.

"Man…I'm I really going to do this?" she said out loud, feeling loads of mixed emotions following through her. "Everyone says I should go, but yet I still don't know…I need a sign or something!"

Just then, a huge gust of wind swept through the opened window behind her and into the house, knocking something off the fireplace as it did. Kirsty instantly span around and ran over to want had just fallen off.

"Oh no!"

Kirsty bent down to see that it was an old photo frame, now facing downwards with some of the glass shattered around it. Sweeping away some of the glass gently away with her hand, not caring if he got cut as it would heal up instantly thanks to her devil fruit power anyway, Kirsty lifted the frame up, now gazing down at the photo that was in it, eyes widening in shock before spinning around, looking up at the clock, as it was not long before the ferry, that would take her and the rest of the crew off the island if she was going with them, was going to set sail soon.

"Please let there be time!"

* * *

Off the coast of the town, high up on the cliff, pointing out to sea with the sun beginning to set, Kirsty stood in front of a grave, with, what was left of, the photo frame in one hand, and some flowers in the other, looking down upon it.  
On one side of the grave, was the beautiful open ocean view, and on the other side was the path leading back into town. 

"Hey…I'm back," she whispered towards the tombstone, kneeling down in front of it. "Sorry I haven't visited in a while, you know how it is…"

Kirsty smiled a little, but then it faded when nothing but silence came for the next few minutes.

"I just…I don't want I'm supposed to do. Either one I stay here, same old life, taking care of people who really need me, or…" Kirsty glanced out onto the ocean, before looking back at the tombstone and sighing.

"I wish you were here right now, both of you. I never fully knew much about either of you guys in the short time we had together, only that you loved both me and Kyra very much…and then…I never said…I never got to…" Kirsty paused setting down the objects she carried in front of her, and covered her face with her hands, sobbing hard in them. "I never got to say good-bye…"

Kirsty knelt there crying for a bit, but just as she lowered her hands, the light coming from the sun-set, from behind, bounced of the side of the tombstone, shining directly into her eyes.

"ACK!" Kirsty winced a little, immediately looking away, knowing the effects that could happen if he continued to stare directly into it. Kirsty rubbed her eyes and blinked for a bit trying to get her vision back, to find she was facing directly towards the open ocean view, with the cool wind brushing against the back of her hair pointing in the same direction.

Though little surprised by these turn of events, Kirsty smiled, glancing back at the tombstone and nodded.

"Thank you…"

* * *

A little while later, Kirsty walked up to the railing on the back of the ferry, as it sailed away from the island she loved and grew up on, with her eyes fixed on a particular spot, feeling a sense of sadness and achievement that she had finally left. 

Feeling a hand of her shoulder, she instantly snapped out of her trance, turning around to see, her now new crewmate, Devon standing next to her.

"Hey, you okay Doc?" he asked, knowing what it was like to leave home for the first time.

Kirsty smiled, feeling his concern and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be alright…"

Devon returned her smile, pattered her on the shoulder before leaving her to her own thoughts, as Kirsty took a picture out of her doctor's coat pocket, looking down at it, seeing the faces of a men, a woman, and two twin babies in the photo, looking really happy. Kirsty smiled once again and her glanced up, back out over the railing as her island was starting to get smaller as they sailed away, with her eyes still fixed on the same spot as before.

_Well, I'm off…bye Mum, bye Dad…_

* * *

Off the coast of the town, high up on the cliff, the wind whistled off the grave Kirsty was at before, with her flowers now placed in front of the tombstone that said; ****

HERE LIES  
MARTIN CHAMBERS  
AND  
DENISE CHAMBERS  
BELOVED PARENTS AND FRIENDS  
MAY THEY REST IN PEACE

**

* * *

****Author's notes: -sobs- okay, I know what you're thinking, why would I write such a story like this now, when the happened ages ago in the story and still have yet to finished my other OC past fic?**

**The truth is my Nan just died this morning and, as I was confronting my mum, it got me thinking about my own character's dead parents, who are inspired a little by my own. So like it or hate it, I don't care because this fic is desiccated to my Nan!**

**May she rest in peace **


End file.
